redwallrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Redwall Roleplaying Wiki:Getting Started
Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting your character approved Next is to get your character approved. You will need a rough description of you character, to get started, try filling out this outline: Name: bob Gender: bob Job: bob Species: bob Seasons: bob History: bob is cool If you can fill that out completely, with at least a couple sentences for a history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. Fleshing it out Your will be more likely to be approved if you can further expand upon your character and make him/her more detailed. You could talk about their personality, how they fight, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like build, fur and eye color, and seasons. Now try filling the following out: Name: i am going to rule the world Gender: Job: Species: Seasons: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapons: If you can do that, your character is ready to be approved. Go to the Character Creation, and follow the instructions, then copy over your above form, all filled out. Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put four tildes or which in my case turns into: Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 16:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) at the end, to sign it. Species As we all know, Redwall characters is (Mainly) British urban animals. It is important that it is only British animals and the only animal thats not British in the series is the Solitary Beaver, which we allow in our wiki to be roleplayed. I'm going to list all the animals available. Vermin *Ferret *Weasel *Rat *Searat *Stoat *Polecat *Pinemartian *Wild Cat *Feral Cat *Sable *Fox *Marle Fox not sure if there race was wiped out *Monitors Note, at the moment we need Wood landers, not vermin. Vermin requests maybe put on hold for a while. Wood landers *Badgers not needed *Mice *Shrew *Squirrel *Mole *Otter *Hare *Rabbit *Sea Otter *Vole *Solitary Beaver *Hedgehogs *Birds of prey Your character page After your character is approved, you should start on a page for your character. Go to do just that. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the fields. Also click on both of the puzzle pieces, click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. If you're still having problems with them you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first): Adding the info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well have no fear. Just go on Google Images and you can find good pics. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it (or copy it!). Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! You can also find good pictures on deviantart. Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. Getting a Word Bubble THIS SECTION IS A WIP. IF YOU NEED A WORD BUBBLE CONTACT AN ADMIN. Getting Equipment So, you've got your character all set up, and you have a way to start interacting with others. Why no try getting some armor or weapons for your character. Go the the Forges and post in the comments (make sure to use your IM!) asking for whatever it is you want. Swords, shields, armor, you name it, they have it. You could also go to the Salamandastron Forges and fill out a request form for a personalized weapon. Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the Word Bubble Messagess come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get Word Bubble Messages from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click on the name in the Word Bubble Message. Then go to the bottom of their page, to the comments, and put in an IM introducing yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right.